


Yandere natsuyuri bullshit

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Branding, Breaking and Entering, Butt Plugs, Cages, Cat Ears, Choking, Collars, Demons, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Gaslighting, Gross, Hair-pulling, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Imprinting, Kidnapping, Leashes, Masochism, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not really but it's close, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ribbons, Sadism, Scent Kink, Shibari, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Strap-Ons, Tail Plugs, Trans Female Character, Vampires, Vibrators, Werewolves, Whining, Yandere, Yuri is really gross in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wow back on my og bullshit, but with smut. I'm so sorry Dan Salvato for making this.I'm so sorry to whoever is reading this
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Yandere natsuyuri bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Starting out strong: This chapter contains dubcon and a bit of drugging, not all chapters will be smut but this one sure is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains non-consensual drugging, I am so sorry

Yuri brewed the tea as usual, though her plan was nothing of the sort. Four cups lay on the counter, one will be Natsuki's, which will be filled with a strong synthetic aphrodisiac as well as tea. 

She was shaking in excitement, she had been planning this for months and now it was finally happening! Natsuki will be hers! Of course, it will take a bit of convincing, but the smaller will be so _desperate._ Yuri could just melt at the thought of seeing Natsuki squirm. She was going to have so much _fun._

* * *

The cups were passed out, Yuri made sure to make Natsuki's cup pink so she can recognize it. Yuri watched as Natsuki took the first sip...

"Wow Yuri, this is surprisingly good." It worked! She smiled back at the girl. 

Soon the drug started to take effect. Now's Yuri's time to shine!

"Natsuki, can you come with me for a second?" "Uhh sure..." 

They walked out into the hall, then to an empty classroom, Yuri has already stored things in. "After you dear." Natsuki didn't question the pet name, being too focused on what Yuri was doing. After Natsuki was in, she locked the door. 

"So what did you need me for?" Natsuki crossed her arms."Love, why are you so red? Hmm?" Natsuki's eyes widened. 

"What's it to you?" She shot back, Yuri just chuckle. "Oh darling, if it's what I'm thinking, I'll help you, no one has to know..." 

She didn't let Natsuki reply, as Yuri's hand went up to her inner thigh, watching as the smaller girl squirmed under her. 

"Yuri I-" Yuri shushed her, using her free hand to stroke the others pink hair, it was so _soft._

"It's alright love, let Yuri take care of you, all you gotta do is be a good girl for me alright?" Natsuki nodded.

Yuri gave her a quick kiss on the mouth, she tasted amazing. Her hand quickly moved up to Natsuki's panties, rubbing her through them. Natsuki quickly tried to cover her mouth, when yuri grabbed her arm.

"Oh, sweetheart please don't do that~ I need to here your pretty noises!" Yuri spoke in a sickly sweet voice, making Natsuki blush, she nodded. 

"Such a good girl for me...so adorable, you see what happens when you are just kind love?" Whilst saying this Yuri picked up the lighter girl and sat her on a desk. 

The purplette started undressing the smaller one, leaving her completely nude, she also started to undress herself. 

"Excuse me for a moment love." Yuri ignored the adorable whine and grabbed a box she had hidden earlier in the morning, she unlocked the box to reveal a plethora of...items. 

"Hmm what should I do with you love? This is our first time so it has to be special..." She pretended to think like she hadn't been making plans since last month. She then pulled out a strap-on. The "dick" was about ten inches in length and about 4 inches in girth. Oh, she was gonna make sure this is the first of many times for the two of them.

She lubed up the strap, then slowly she inserted it.

'J-Jesus f-f-fuck Yuri!" Yuri could bust then and there. Natsuki's moans filled the classroom as Yuri fucked her, it was then Yuri felt something sharp on her neck.

Low and behold the shorter girl was trying to mark her, she was more than ecstatic. 

"Oh your so good to me kitten, god I'm gonna ruin you, make you mine." As she said this she pounded the poor girl. 

Natsuki let out a sharp cry. "Y-Yuri I-I'm close!"

"Say that your mine and I'll let you how about that?" "Hmm, Can you do that love?"

"F-Fuck I-I'm yours, Yuri, _please_ " Yuri nodded as she watched the girl orgasm, Yuri then smiled at the girl.

* * *

BONUS

"So uhh" Sayori started.

"...I think we should just leave" and with that, Monika and Sayori left.


End file.
